


Until The Sun Spills Through Our Window

by sitabethel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, One-Shot, PWP, Puzzleshipping, cute smut, nervous first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel
Summary: All that dexterity and skill in Atem's fingertips when he handled cards, but his hands trembled at the thought of touching Yugi.





	Until The Sun Spills Through Our Window

**Author's Note:**

> I already had this written, and with Yugi's birthday this week, I figured it was a good time to clean it up and post it.

Atem shuffled his cards mindlessly. He sat on Yugi’s bed and stared out the window, his thoughts a jumbled mess. Yugi sat close enough to touch. Atem wanted to reach out and ghost his fingers up Yugi’s cheekbone—leaning in for a kiss—but he didn’t have the nerve. He fanned his cards and scooped them together in a smooth, confident motion. All that dexterity and skill in his fingertips when he handled cards, but his hands trembled at the thought of touching Yugi. 

“Did you want to play?” Yugi asked. 

“Huh? Oh, maybe later.” Atem set the cards aside on the nightstand. “Guess I was fidgeting.” 

With the cards out of his hand, Atem toyed with the jeweled bangles hanging from both his wrists. Occupied with the gold, he didn’t notice Yugi grab something from beneath his pillow until the wrapped box hovered below Atem’s nose. 

“What’s this?” Atem asked. 

“A gift.” Yugi shrugged. 

“What for?” Atem held the package, admiring the beautiful wrapping paper and ribbons. Atem suspected Anzu or Ryou had wrapped it for Yugi, but he appreciated the effort all the same.

“Nothing...I mean, it’s been a year today since you came back. So I guess I wanted to celebrate by giving you something.” 

“Thank you.” Atem toyed with his bracelets a little more nervously than before. 

Butterflies fluttered along the edges of his stomach as he unwrapped the box. Lifting the lid, he saw a bottle carved from lapis lazuli. Atem gasped. He pulled the bottle from the box. Sunlight struck it and it flashed deep, deep peacock blue. Atem ran his fingers along the stone. A lotus was carved on the front of the bottle. 

“This is beautiful.” Atem pulled stopper and inhaled. His eyes closed as the familiar scent of blue lotus drifted to his nose. He hadn’t smelled perfume like this in 3,000 years. “This was always my favorite. How did you know?” 

“The museum in Luxor has an exhibit of things from your tomb, remember? I saw a bottle like this on display. Isis had it special made in order to get it as close to what you would have used the first time you were alive.” 

“You put a lot of thought into this gift. It’s wonderful.” Atem’s face burned. 

“ _Heh_ , I figured it might be nice to give you something that reminded you of home.” Yugi rubbed the back of his head. His cheeks were rosey. 

Atem opened his mouth to tell Yugi that he felt at home when they were together, but the words caught in his throat. Instead, he splashed the fragrance on his pulse points, offering his wrist to Yugi. 

“Smell.” 

Yugi curled his fingers around Atem’s wrist and pulled him closer. However, instead of sniffing Atem’s wrist, Yugi buried his face in the crook of Atem’s neck and inhaled, humming. 

“It smells great on you.” Yugi pulled away enough to lock his gaze on Atem. 

Atem blinked...shocked, thrilled, nervous enough to vomit. He swallowed, fluttering his eyes half shut and tilting his face toward Yugi. Electric currents buzzed around them. Adrenaline rushed through Atem’s system as intensely as when he dueled—only he was much less confident on Yugi’s bed than during a game. 

Time slowed as their mouths drew closer. Atem’s heartbeat throbbed in his ears; he held his breath. When their lips finally brushed together, Atem twitched as if shocked. He sucked in a breath, releasing it as slowly as he could manage before leaning in for another pass. Yugi held Atem’s face, deepening their kisses and huffing out quick breaths between sweeps of their mouths. 

Atem kept his hands resting on his own thighs, unsure what to do with them. When Yugi’s tongue slipped into his mouth, Atem almost leapt off the bed—not because it was unwelcomed, but rather because Atem’s nerves were wound tight enough to snap. His skin was hyper aware of Yugi’s fingertips as one hand slid down from Atem’s face and rubbed his shoulder. He’d daydreamed of this moment a hundred times as they sat close and talked until the sunrise broke through the window, or all those times they played various games together and stared at each other from a distance. Now his dreams and reality were melting together, and Atem’s heart couldn’t keep up.

Yugi’s hand dropped to Atem’s chest, pressing lightly. Atem scooted to the center of the bed so he could lay on his back. He spread his legs and Yugi nestled between them. Yugi settled the rest of his weight top of Atem. Atem licked Yugi’s bottom lip, unsure if it were the right thing to do, but Yugi opened his mouth and let Atem inside. Their tongues slid together. Yugi’s left hand gripped several of Atem’s locks, tugging lightly, and his right hand braced against Atem’s chest. Atem gathered the courage to reach for Yugi’s hips, holding him in place. His thumbs slipped beneath Yugi’s shirt and he caressed the skin between Yugi’s hips and ribs. 

Yugi gasped at the touch. He tugged his shirt over his head to give Atem access to his entire chest. Atem’s eyes widened as he stared at the curves of Yugi’s torso. He lifted himself high enough for his lips to reach Yugi’s chest. Atem dragged kisses from Yugi’s collarbone to his navel. 

Breathing hard, Yugi tore Atem's shirt away. He smothered Atem's neck in kisses. Atem leaned back, closing his eyes as the experience swept his thoughts away. He threaded his fingers through Yugi's hair as Yugi trailed gentle licks and kisses down Atem's body. Yugi kissed along Atem's belt line, stopping dead center, slipping Atem’s cockhead into his mouth and sucking. 

A wild burst of pleasure unlike anything Atem had ever known ripped through him. The shock of it made Atem jerk to sitting.

“I'm sorry.” Yugi covered his mouth. “It was peeking out of the top of your pants, so I kissed it. Are we going too fast? Would you rather stop and duel?”

Atem blinked and waited for his mind to catch up and figure out what Yugi was saying. Yugi's lips sealing around his head replayed in his mind on an infinite loop. He shuddered. 

"I could barely take how good it felt," Atem murmured, the weight of his own inexperience crushing him. "But I'm…nervous. I don't really know what I'm doing." 

"Me neither!" Yugi burst into apprehensive giggles, his face the color of raw beets.

The way Yugi blushed and laughed eased Atem's nerves somewhat. It was comforting to know he wasn’t the only one stumbling blind through the experience. Atem threw his arms around Yugi and buried his face against Yugi’s shoulder. 

“Glad we’re both a little jittery.” Atem chuckled. 

Yugi laced their fingers together, pressing his nose against Atem’s. “Let’s figure it out together. Okay?”

Atem nodded. With renewed enthusiasm, he plucked a kiss from Yugi’s lips. Their mouths melted together. Yugi squeezed their interlocked hands. Reassured by the gesture, Atem eased onto his back again. He pulled one of his hands free so he could fumble with the button on his pants and unzip his fly. Yugi kissed down Atem’s body a second time. He released their held hands so he could tug Atem’s pants away. Gliding his palms up Atem’s thighs, Yugi’s eyes were wide and bright as he stared at Atem’s naked body. Atem squirmed, biting his lower lip. 

He waited another minute before stuttering, “Coul-d y-you...lick, um—” 

Atem’s breath spun away from him. His skin would blister if he blushed any harder. He wanted Yugi’s mouth on him so badly it was all he could do to keep tears welling in the corner of his eyes, but his tongue tangled when he tried to ask for it. 

Maintaining eye contact, Yugi lowered himself toward Atem’s groin. His lips parted, and his tongue poked from his mouth, flicking the tip of Atem’s cockhead. 

“Y-yes, Yugi,” Atem whined, clutching the sheets below him. “Please! More!” 

“O-okay,” Yugi said, breathless.

He french-kissed Atem’s cockhead. Atem squealed as the wet, wet heat of Yugi’s mouth. Yugi’s eyes closed as his lips kneaded around Atem’s hard tip. Face flushed, Yugi looked angelic as he focused on slowly lowering his lips down Atem’s shaft. Atem panted like an Olympic sprinter. The feel of Yugi’s mouth, the sight of him dropping to Atem’s base, it was too much. 

“I-I-I’m gonna— _ahhh!_ ” 

Well before he was ready, Atem sputtered everything he had down Yugi’s throat. Yugi muffled a tiny squeak, freezing, before swallowing. 

“I’m, I’m so sorry.” Atem hid his face behind his hands, embarrassed at how quickly it had ended. 

“Why?” Yugi giggled. “I enjoyed that.” 

Atem peaked through his fingers. Yugi smiled at him, lips friction-dark and eyes blown out. Even boneless from orgasm and satisfied beyond imagination, watching Yugi stare at him from between his thighs aroused Atem, made him yearn for Yugi more than ever before. 

“Whu-what do you want to do next?” Atem stared around the room as if he’d see an instruction manual laying around he could use. 

“Um, would you mind if, uh, I came. S-somehow?” 

“That’s what I meant. How do you want to?” 

“Anyway! Just tell me what to do!” Yugi’s blush spread so far that it traveled down his throat. 

He was too cute, too endearing. Atem’s chest filled with love for his partner. Everything they’d been through rushed through his mind, and now they were sharing their first experience with physical love together. Atem felt as if he were full of light. He tucked a pillow below his ass and spread his legs wide, exposing himself to Yugi. 

“How about this?”

“Oh, oh god,” Yugi gasped, overwhelmed by the very _idea_ of being inside Atem. “Are you sure?” 

Atem nodded, dragging his fingers up his stomach to further invite Yugi to take him. Licking his lips, Yugi stared a moment before shaking his head and grabbing a bottle of lube from under his bed. 

“Okay, but if you change your mind—at any time—tell me. It’s okay if you don’t like it. We’ll do something else.” 

“Okay.” Atem squeezed Yugi’s shoulder to calm him. 

Having already came, it was easier for Atem to relax. The butterflies still tickled the edges of his stomach, but he sank into the mattress and waited for Yugi to slip a wet finger into his body. Atem cooed as Yugi prodded him, getting used to the feeling. Yugi slipped his finger in and out before pushing all the way in and wiggling. Atem’s breath caught, a slight flutter in his lower body made him shiver. 

Yugi took his time, waiting almost too long before sneaking a second finger into Atem’s ass. Atem groaned at the opening feeling spreading him wider. A cute, frustrated growl escaped from Yugi, and Atem knew he was holding back because he was afraid of making Atem uncomfortable. 

“I’m ready,” Atem said. “Stop torturing yourself for my sake.” 

“I want this to feel good. I need to make sure—”

“Yugi, I’m relaxed,” Atem insisted. “It’s okay.” 

“Al right.” Yugi exhaled, fidgeting with the bottle of lube and looking nervous all over again. 

Resolve washed over Yugi’s face, and he soaked his cock with lube. He lined up his head, teasing Atem’s entrance and moaning when he pushed inside. Atem choked on a breath. His mind blanked a little as it tried to process being stuffed. Yugi’s face was a beautiful distraction to the awkwardness Atem felt. His eyes fluttered shut and he huffed quick breaths as he eased out then jerked back in a little too quickly. Atem muffled a grunt. 

“S-sorry,” Yugi apologize, controlling his next thrust a little better. 

“S’okay,” Atem whispered, gasping slightly. “Keep moving.” 

“Ye-yeah...okay…”

Yugi found a leisurely rhythm, whimpering with each thrust. Atem adjusted, drawing his knees to his chest and spreading his legs wider. He fumbled for Yugi’s ass, grabbing it and pulling Yugi deeper into his body. 

“ _Oh fuck!_ ” Yugi called out. His body froze as his mouth dropped open in a wide, orgasmic O. He winced, and Atem empathised. 

“I didn’t last very long either,” Atem said. 

“You felt so good. I couldn’t help it.” Yugi snatched a kiss from Atem. 

“Exactly.” Atem smiled.

Both of their breaths hitched when Yugi pulled out. They grinned at each other, rubbing their noses together. Laying side-by-side, they stared at the ceiling, whispering to each other, the conversation flowing long after the sun rose and spilled through Yugi’s bedroom window. 

 


End file.
